


your host, Teodor

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teodor Claudius Talan Stilinski-Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teo has his own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your host, Teodor

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Scisaac is mostly implied. Only the first four characters listed (plus Teo) actually speak in this ficlet. I see this as mostly a get-together among friends. They're pack-mates but part of a much larger pack with Talia Hale as Alpha.

Pack gatherings at the Stilinski-Hale household had become a lot more of a family affair since the arrival of Stiles’s and Derek’s kid, followed by Scott’s and Isaac’s. The two youngest pack members were part of every get-together now, naturally, whether small or large, though their contribution was more entertainment and distraction than anything else, not to mention an enormous increase in the pack’s cute factor. Nobody minded the boys’ presence in the least, pack “business” boiling down to discussions of who might want to attend whatever werewolf conference or congress or convention was upcoming, or else planning for the next pack shindig.

Sometimes all they did was play with the kids.

While Scott sipped an aconite brew and chatted with Stiles at the dining table, Derek checked on the next batch of nachos in the oven.

Teodor came charging in, headed for Derek. “D _ah_ ddy! D _ah_ ddy, Madutts hass no chooce!” he cried, a sippy cup in his hand.

Derek took the cup, which was empty. 

“We have to ask his dads if Maddox can have more juice, Tay,” Derek was explaining when Scott, hearing his son’s name, entered the kitchen to inquire, “Is that Maddox’s cup?”

“Yace,” Teo answered.

“Why do you have it?” Stiles asked his boy.

“I taked it.”

All three men looked at each other. There were no cries to be heard which certainly should be the case if Teo had taken Maddox’s cup from him—or taken anything that Maddox claimed as his. 

Derek removed the nachos from the oven, then with Teo in tow the trio entered the living room where the rest of the pack sat. Peace and quiet reigned. Boyd and Jackson stared at the wide-screen both transfixed by a broadcast of some European strong man contest. Erica and Lydia were engaged in some card game whose rules only they understood. In the corner where Teo’s toys were scattered and the two toddlers had been playing, Isaac sat relaxed on the floor, Maddox placid between his legs.

“Babe, what’s goin’ on?” Scott asked. He held up the sippy cup.

Isaac smirked. “Maddox finished his juice, and, like he usually does, threw his cup away. Teo brought it back to him but Maddox threw it again when he realized it was still empty. I told Teo to give me the cup since there was no juice in it. That’s when Teo went running to you.”

“Aww,” Stiles cooed. “My boy was being a good host!”

“He was being a good _wolf_ ,” Derek corrected, “looking out for his pack’s needs.”

Derek scooped up his son and planted a fat kiss on Teo’s cheek.

“No, Dahddy, no.” Teo twisted from the kiss, vigorously shaking his head.

“What?” Derek cried. “Daddy can’t kiss you?”

“No, Dahddy,” Teo insisted, head still shaking, voice gravely serious.

“But I want to kiss you!” There was laughter in Derek’s tone—but not just.

“Nah now, Dahddy,” Teo explained, quite reasonably. “Kiss yater.”

Lydia, poised nearby, burst out laughing, Erica joining her. Scott had been curbing his laughs through the entire exchange. Stiles’s hand over his face covered his, he hoped, but he’d also heard the undeniable if tiny note of hurt in Derek’s voice.

“See, Daddy,” Stiles spoke up. “There’s a time and a place for everything. Teo can’t be kissing you while he’s looking out for his pack. Right, Tay?”

Done with all the nonsense, Teo reached for the floor, his signal he wanted down. He returned to his toys and resumed his construction project with Maddox supervising (also providing demolition.)

“I’ll kiss you all you want, Daddy. Right now,” Stiles whispered, snuggling up beside his mate.

“I think I’ll stay in here now,” Scott said. “What happened to those nachos?”

 

Come Teo’s bedtime, Stiles got his kisses and goodnight scent-marking, then let Derek have his daddy moment.

In his PJ’s Teo was sleepy and mellow, laying his head on Derek’s chest as Derek swayed from side to side with his boy in his arms.

“Tay, can Daddy kiss you now?” he asked tentatively.

Eyelids heavy, still Teo nodded, though without lifting his head.

Derek tipped his face down, till his nose was nestled in Teo’s sweet-smelling hair. He lay kiss after kiss on the boy’s forehead. He leaned in closer still and whispered, “Daddy loves you so much, Teodor, more than his own life.”

When Derek lifted his head away Teo stirred. As if his head were too heavy to raise he only jutted out his chin, pursed his lips. His eyes stayed shut. Derek got the clue. He leaned his head down again, brought his cheek close to Teo’s mouth, received the boy’s kiss.

“Thank you, baby,” Derek whispered.

Then he brought Teo to his bed, which had been the crib Derek himself had built (to insure its indestructibility) and then converted to a toddler bed after Teo proved he could escape the crib before he was even two. Derek lay the boy down, tucked the blanket around him and kissed his already sleeping son’s face goodnight.

When he turned there stood Stiles in the doorway between Teo’s room and theirs. Stiles’s eyes were wide and liquid with imminent tears. After he’d closed the door between the rooms Derek hugged Stiles tightly and they traded kisses too.

“Did it really bother you when Tay wouldn’t let you kiss him?” Stiles asked.

“I’m gonna kiss him when he’s 40, whether he wants me to or not,” Derek affirmed.

Stiles giggled. “I think maybe he’s starting to feel invested in pack nights’ success.”

“I think maybe he’s invested in making sure Maddox Lahey-McCall is happy.” Derek smiled.

“ _What_?” Stiles looked his husband in the face. “He’s barely three!”

Derek smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Love can happen at any age, Stiles.”

“Listen to the wise old man,” Stiles snarked. Then added, “So, what about me? Want to make sure _I’m_ happy?”

Derek tossed Stiles across their bed. “I think I can make us _both_ happy.”


End file.
